edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jspyster1
http://www.the3eds.com/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=6367 Source SDK Hey, Spyster is Source SDK Free? --FYI I'm a Spy 14:56, September 18, 2009 (UTC) (BTW Can i add you as a Friend in Steam, if yes then your probably The only Steam Friend I'll be Adding) Thanks! Thanks Jspyster, for replying about the redirecting thing. You are really cool!!! --Captian melon head 12:01, 17 August 2009 (UTC)Captian melon head CN invaded ending. thanks for your approval but I want to know one thing... How did you tell the difference between Chip and Skip? Also do you think CN invaded is canon and that talking animals like Lazlo and Jake Spidermonkey can co-exist with the Eds? 3 Men article Where did you get the info on the Eds being originated from Comedy Central's "3 Men" from?--RosettaLuv 05:12, 20 August 2009 (UTC) This is the only place where that info is, so I don't know. Try comedycentral.com. That may help. Or not. -Rcmero 23:57, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hi Jspyster1, I noticed this wiki's bureaucrats haven't been around in over a year; since you're the most active admin I've given you . You can now use to give admin and rollback rights to other users; you'll probably want to look over Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy:Administrators and talk to other users about setting up a "requests for adminship" process that works for your community. Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 19:14, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks I Loved your fan art my favoirte game and my favoirte show together Please sign your posts with ~~~~, like this: Rcmero 00:17, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Sidebar Hey Jspyster1, thanks for making me an admin and congrats on being a bureaucrat! I'm about to change the sidebar to display the games category, hope that's okay for you. --Rcmero 00:30, 26 August 2009 (UTC) What this Supposed to Mean? What this Supposed to Mean? (On The EEnE's BPS Talk Page) ( Nobody knows. Cartoon Network just keeps torturing us with the airdates. Why the heck does Dennmark get to see the movie first!?!!? What makes them so special!?!? Oh and guess what? Next they plan to air it in Austrailia!!!! And it does not stop there!! CN then decides to air it in SouthEast Asia!!!! What's next! Germany, France, Mexico, South Africa?!?!?!? Enough with the bulls***, Cartoon Network, show us the F****** movie already!!!!!!!-- ) Because i Happen to Come From Australia --BestEEnEFan 13:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Dude, just to let ya' know it's Mike at my gradmom's in philly, so I can edit know, I told my grandmom about your tough times and she feels sad. P.S I'm now going around by the name 68.212, A tweaked verison of my original IP Address, Bye. 68.212 I can't About the message you sent me, I can't create an account because I don't have an e-mail address, and my mom will get mad if I use her's.-- 04:34, 30 August 2009 (UTC)A.KA 68. 212 Is This a Vandal Hey, Jspyster1 your Ok, Thats Beside The Point is This IP Address 75.67.177.243 a Vandal --BestEEnEFan 07:40, 30 August 2009 (UTC) P.S How do You make your Own Signature. Links How about you link all the links in this website to the fannon they're about,instead of dead links Qwerty4965324 06:59, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Deletion Why did you delete the 3 Men article? --RosettaLuv 05:55, September 4, 2009 (UTC) It's fake. --Rcmero 12:28, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I am real soldier I AM REALLY SOLDIER, I AM REALLY OFFICER, I HAVE RIGHT, IF YOU HAVE NO NOTION OF IT. I am not 7th Gay Armoured Division of the United States. I am 101st Airborn Divison of the United States. You look to Wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/101st_Airborne_Division 101st Airborne Division http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iraq_War Iraq War I go speak General Colin Powell, General Richard A. Cody and General David Petraeus: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colin_Powell General Colin Powell http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Petraeus General Richard A. Cody http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_A._Cody General David Petraeus I know everything over here soldier, I am an officer. But if, There Wikipedia is not on it for mine mine is private. Du weiß nicht über Kriegs. Du spielst Computer Computer immer spielen. Computer ist nicht Recht spielen davon. Wie alt bist du denn jetzt? Und du Halten Still, beides. Ich glaube jetzt schon, bist du 14 Jahre alt. Ich habe Hochschule lernen danach Berufsoldat danach ins Krieg Irak dann bin ich ein Offizier und meine Company ist größer Helden wie früher alten Zeit Weltkrieg II. Your religion is Islamic. I live in the USA. I am really soldier. This is no no one JOKE more. You have no notion what soldier. No fun more for Wikipedia to reading. You are a profil player for Call of Duty. I like no profil? If you do the last word done, otherwise, to more annoyance. I do you delefe, you come not Wikipedia. You knows why you have me block. I can send to you continue. This is endless. Or, Because I have spoken answer general this policy. I may further do Vrius send, then you are out airman, you do not come walk in. If you have new name Bigm2793 I can can do more everything found them. I am Leader and not a Admin, Leader? Leader is for me are word, This is hidden and invisibility. I can do to you to you block is endless. If you do me wide block. I do other to you. If you not understood then you to dung birth. Then then I try to find to you, you are in the jail, For life. User:Master190 03:10, 6 September 2009 (UTC) Are you on drugs?Jspyster1 15:14, September 12, 2009 (UTC) No I am not on drugs, I am real soldier you ask to him general Jack Smith"Jamie David Salmon" here is his e-mail or MSN:jsalm7@hotmail.com If you do not ask to him, Thus this is I a soldier. To her she has no notion. Master190 16:16, September 12, 2009 (UTC) New logo Jspyster, I think the logo should be changed to something like the logo in the fanon wiki. I would do it myself, but I want your thumbs up on it. --Rcmero 12:30, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Help Jspyster I need help with my wikia.Could you help put in a poll,link,character page,and section.It is on grimbillyandmandy.wikia.com.It would really be useful. Photoshop Jspyster, Could you please Photoshop This Picture so it doesn't Have a Background That Would be Appreciated. --The Spy 03:28, September 12, 2009 (UTC) P.S It's BestEEnEFan TF2 Reply Yes, I do Play Team Fortress 2 on PC in Never actually Went online before Though Because i couldn't Start The Game --The Spy 15:30, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Your Fan-Fiction Video Game Idea Hey, I Think That You Fan-Fiction Idea Team Fortress: Ed, Edd n Eddy Edition Should Be Called Ed-Fortress or at Least The Nickname I Don't Know i Just Work Here --The Spy 04:44, September 13, 2009 (UTC) TF2 + Ed, Edd n Eddy Hey, I have a Video That you might like i'll But the url right here > http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_P90rr9W5_4 Gift Ideas I Have a Gift Idea, you should make Eddy's ID or Whatever it's Called --The Spy 09:15, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for deleting that spam page. Unfortunately, I won't be contributing to your wiki, sorry. I may be popping in from time to time, fighting vandalism for Wikia. I don't work for them, but they don't have anyone who does it, so... Anyways. Ajraddatz (Talk Quick Question how do you cange the edit page link to view source. --Captian melon head 16:51, September 15, 2009 (UTC)Captian melon head Sorry Sorry for pissen u off. But it wont happen again! Editing The jawbreakers costing a nickel in The Ed-Touchables is an error, because its never mentioned being a nickel again and about Ed having a haircut doesn't mean anything, thats why I removed it from the trivia Help! Spyster do you know how to send Private Messages Please! --GordonFrohman 12:29, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Steam Friend from BestEEnEFan Spyster, I Invited you as a Friend on Steam i was DimitriMishkin I Changed to BestEEnEFan so you would know it's Me and My Mouse Sometimes Doesn't Work. --FYI I'm a Spy 15:34, September 18, 2009 (UTC) BestEEnEFan P.S Why Did You Ignore Me. P.S.S I'm Changing My Steam Name to Agent Cake. Sorry i Thought That you Were Ignoring Me it's Just That I Thought That It was Like in The Afternoon Because i Live in Australia and It's Kind of Hard to Know The Times in a Different Country and Now i have Sent you a Friend Invite --"The Cake is a Spy"talk to Cake 05:19, September 19, 2009 (UTC) My Steam Name is Not "Petey Piranha" It is "Ed The Pyro" if You Can't Find My Profile Then I Have No IDea Whats Wrong --"The Cake is a Spy"talk to Cake 07:26, September 19, 2009 (UTC) BestEEnEFan UPDATE: Ok My Username is "DimitriMishkin" and My Nickname is "Ed The Pyro" -- 13:04, September 19, 2009 (UTC) BestEEnEFan ? How do protect pages from other people and users and hoe do you change the wiki's skin color? --Captian melon head 06:21, September 20, 2009 (UTC)Captian melon head Permission Hey, Jspyster Can i get Your Permission to Create a User Gift of My Own Please --"The Cake is a Spy"talk to Cake 11:33, September 22, 2009 (UTC) BestEEnEFan Hey How about JUST DELETE IT!!! Qwerty4965324 04:23, September 23, 2009 (UTC) My Birthday Hey, Spyster i just Want to Let you Know That My Birthday is on January 6th --"The Cake is a Spy"talk to Cake 01:19, September 26, 2009 (UTC) How do you change the wiki's skin?--Captian melon head 05:55, September 26, 2009 (UTC)Captian melon head lil smok3 hey J u on?